The Most Beautiful Girl Under the Snowy Night
by IzzatiNoPanda
Summary: Yukimura walk through the same park he saw her few months ago at night. Then he saw her, but this time fighting with her boyfriend. ONE-SHOT.(YukimuraHinata, Slight RyogaHinata) (Might be OOC) Sequel to "The Most Beautiful Girl Under the Sakura Tree."


**Pairings:**Yukimura x Hinata, Slight Ryoga x Hinata

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is belong to Konomi Takeshi-sensei while Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei! I only own the story line.

**Author Note:** This will be sequel for "The Most Beautiful Girl under the Sakura Tree". Enjoy~~

**-x-x-x-**

**: || The Beautiful Girl Under the Snowy Night || :**

**-x-x-x-**

Yukimura's walking down the snowy path through the park. It's winter and it's freaking cold right now. Yukimura blow his covered hands and he rubbed his hands against each other. Yukimura just got back from the tennis practice. He looked at a leafless sakura tree.

"I wonder how is she right now…" Yukimura whispered as he remember the girl he saw few months ago. After he saw her, her image somehow never get out from the blunette head. He still clearly remembered the girl. Long black-purpleish hair to her waist. He red rounded cheeks. Her white eyes are tinted lavender in it. Somehow, he found her eyes were fascinating.

"I saw it Ryoga! Y-You were k-kissing with that girl!" A girl voice is heard across from him. He looked at the other side of the park and his eyes slightly widen. There she is, with Ryoga. They were fighting over something. Yukimura just stand where he is, watching the lover quarrel.

Ryoga is wearing a desperate look, his hand gripping the girl wrist. The girl is crying her eyes out, and seeing her cry is making Yukimura uneasy, hurt. She never looked pretty when crying. But he stay silent, gripping his tennis bag.

"Hinata! Hear me out first!"

"I don't want to hear it Ryoga! You cheating behind me! I have proofs!" Hinata argue back while taking out her cellphone and show something to her boyfriend. This time, Ryoga turn silent. Yukimura turned curios, what is she showing to him?

"Why are you so quiet now? Because I knew the truth? I had enough Ryoga. I already knew this from last month. You keep meeting this girl right? A-And you even…"

"That's enough Hinata. Yes, I cheated behind you with that girl. Her name is Honda Suzuki. I start dating her this summer." Ryoga's eyes turning cold and dark, and Hinata flinched at this. Yukimura put down his tennis bag as his hand ball into a fist. He just wanted to punch Ryoga right now.

"W-Why Ryoga-kun? After all this year…?" Hinata chocked on words as she saw Ryoga smirking. He pinned her on the wall behind the petite girl, and she yelped. Yukimura get on guard. Ryoga gently rubbed his knuckle to wipe away the tears, his bangs over-shadow his eyes.

"Because, if you still with me, I might broke you. You are too innocent for me. I don't deserve you at all." With this, Ryoga kisses her deeply and she kisses back. He pulled back, a sadness obviously on their face.

"We break up. I'm sorry. I'm sure there'll be a better guy for you." Ryoga patted her head and kiss her forehead. He let her go and walked away from the girl. Yukimura sighed in relief but he frowned when he saw the girl suddenly fall on her knees, crying her eyes out. She kept repeating her now ex name between sobs and hiccups. Yukimura felt a slight pain at this. He looked around and after making sure no one's around, he slowly walked towards her.

"Umm… hello miss. Are you alright?" Yukimura softly asked as the girl looked up at him. His face flushed red. She's more beautiful up close. His heart thumping hard, but also hurting as he seeing her crying like this.

She shook her head, and close her face with her small hands. Yukimura slowly wrapped his strong arms around the girl petite figure. She hide her face on his chest, gripping his shirt.

"Hey… It's alright. Let it all out. I'll be here." Yukimura whispered softly and it soothed her down. She crying hard, sniffing, hiccups, sobs were heard from her. Yukimura rubbed his warm palm on her small back.

After 30 minutes of crying, Hinata pulled back and wipe her tears away. Yukimura saddened at this, he like her warmth body against him. Her warmth on his body slowly went away.

"T-Thank you Yukimura-san…" The girl whispered as she gave him a smile that he sure made him pass out on the spot.

"H-How do you know my name?" At this, the girl giggled. Ahh, her cute voice is like a music in his ears.

"Silly. You're the Demi-God from Rikkaidai. Of course I knew you. I'm a tennis fan myself." Hinata explained as he making the 'O' with his lips. An awkward silent between them.

"S-So… I didn't get your name…" Although he actually already her name, but it would be rude to not asked hers. She smiled softly, her white lavender eyes staring into his soft blue eyes. Their face turning red.

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you." She offered her small hand to him, wanting a hand shake. He took out his larger hand and shook her hand with his. Suddenly a small white dust falling from the sky. They looked up and saw the snows falling on them.

"I-It's snowing!" Hinata gasped as he staring at her. She noticed his staring and her already redden cheeks turn redder. He chuckled at this.

"Why are you so cute?" He blurted out, and clasped his mouth. Her eyes widen hearing this, and blushing redder.

"T-Thank you... But I-I'm not that cute."

"N-No! You are the most beautiful girl I ever met!"

"Yukimura-san… Is that a love confession?" Hinata tilted her head, and Yukimura hiding his red face behind his hands. She giggled softly and smiled.

"Anyway! I think I should be going now." Hinata slowly stand up as Yukimura also stand up.

"Hyuuga-san. Let me take you home." Yukimura offered as he gave her his famous smile. This time, she's the one who's blushing. She nodded slowly and they starting to walk towards her home.

After arriving at her house, she entered the lawn. Hinata stopped and look at Yukimura again. Yukimura blinked.

"Yes Hyuuga-san?"

"Umm… I was wondering, can we exchange number and mail?" Hinata suggested and this brought a huge grin on his handsome face. They exchanged number and mail, and much to his delight.

"Thank you Yukimura-san. For everything." Hinata waved at him and entered her home. After he made sure she entered her house safely, he leaned his hack against the wall of her house, staring at the snowy night sky, with puff of warm breath came out from his mouth.

"I did it…" He whispered to himself as he grinning, congratulating himself. He fallen for her since spring, and now it's winter. It's almost a year he held this feeling for her. And now he succeed. His phone vibrated, signaling a mail had turn in. He check out his phone, and a vein popped out on his forehead.

_Sender: Akaya Kirihara (awesomenessdemonic132 )_

_Title: You did it!_

_Message: _

_Captain! Congratz! We're happy for ya! We saw what happen at the park! Looks like you did it huh huh huh? Marui-senpai kept asking me if you guys K-I-S-S-U yet~? Anyway, good luck!_

_Date and Time: Dec 19__th__ 20xx, 20:35_

Yukimura sighed in annoy, but his phone vibrate again, this time from Niou.

_Sender: Masaharu Niou (badasstricksterX )_

_Title: Puri._

_Message: _

_We saw what happened captain. We wish the best for ya. Puri. Even Sanada-san approved your action. That was an awesome way of took a woman heart. I teach you well aren't I? Puri~_

_P/S: Just asked me if you too shy to buy condom at the store yourself._

_Date and Time: Dec 19__th__ 20xx, 20:37_

Another vein popped up, his blue hair overshadowing his eyes as he read these two messages. A sinister grin appeared on his beautiful face.

"Kufufufu~ You guys just wait and see for tomorrow training. You'll regret it." With this, Yukimura slide in his phone into his pocket as he began to walk to his home. As he walked, he hummed his favorite song. He look up at the night sky again.

"She is the most beautiful girl under the snowy night…" He whispered as he smiled widely.

**-x-x-x-**

**Extended Ending:**

"Another 30 laps around the court now!" Yukimura commanded as the regulars are puffing, wheezing. They all tired as fuck after they had 30 rounds already, and Yukimura double it?!

"C-Captain… Why… a-are you doing this t-to us…?" Kirihara asked as he looked up at his captain, and Kirihara eyes widen when he saw Yukimura's sinister smile.

"Did you asked me something, Ki-Ri-Ha-Ra?" Yukimura eyes glaring down at the 2nd year player, and Kirihara continue to run, follow up his friends.

"N-Nothing Captain!"

"Looks like… Yukimura-buchou… Haaa… Is mad a-about our… yesterday.. m-messages." Niou explained through his breathing. He look back at his captain, and yelped.

"Niou-kun. Don't talk during training." Yukimura spoke, giving him his signature smiled.

After they finished their 60 rounds of laps, they all lying and sitting on the empty court. Renji drank his water as he looked around.

"Seiichi, where's the other students?" Renji asked, and the regulars look around, eyes widen. It still early, and the tennis balls are everywhere on the court. Only the regulars at the court right now. Yukimura put his butt on the bench as he still put on his oh over familiar smile on his face.

"I asked them to head back early." He explained, and the regulars eyes widen.

"B-But Yukimura! It's still early!" Sanada staring at this captain, unbelievable! Yukimura grins.

"As you all know, it's winter now. So I asked them to get back home early. And right now, as I really grateful about your kind and concern messages last night, I want to repay it back." Yukimura cheerfully answered their questions, and hearing the word _repay_ from their captain, is not a good thing. Especially if he also note about the messages they sent last night.

Yukimura chuckled as he swept back his bangs, his eyes glint a sinister look, and they gulped.

"50 push-ups, 150 swings, and then…" As Yukimura trailing off all of his _punishment list_, their red face turn pale.

Morale of the story: Never tease their captain if his new girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata is involved.

**~TheEnd~**

**A/N: So how is it~? I hope you'll be happy about this sequel! It's been like 2 years since "The Most Beautiful Girl under the Sakura Tree" is out! Hope you happy with this one! Please RnR~~**


End file.
